A World of Adventures and Female Saiyans?
by CyberneticShadow
Summary: This is my First fanfic so let me know what you think! Goku and Vegeta grow bored of the normal life on earth and search for excitment using the dragonballs! But what will they find using the mythical spheres? A weapon? A book? A whole new planet?
1. Gathering the Dragonballs part 1

I do not own DB/DBZ/DBGT.

It had been one year after the events of Buu. Everything had calmed down sufficiently since then. Everyone went on to live a normal life. Goku had move back in with his family and they couldn't be happier. Vegeta eventually warmed up to his wife and son while Piccolo continued his training on the lookout. Gohan continued his studies at Orange Star High. Everyone was happy. Except for two well know Saiyans. It wasn't that they weren't content with the peace, no, it was very relaxing to take a break from all the fighting. But for two full-blooded saiyans you can only go so long without some form of excitement. They eventually all had a get together, planned by their wives of course, at Capsule Corp. Present at the get together was Goku, Vegeta, their sons, Krilln, his wife and daughter, Yamcha and Puar, Videl, even the old Turtle Hermit, Master Roshi. They were all dressed in casual clothes, save for Goku who rarely took off his Training Gi and Vegeta with the armor and spandex saiyans traditionally wore. Goku and Vegeta decided that they were bored of the lack of excitement and decided to do something about it.

"Hey Vegeta, what do you think we could do to stir up some excitement around here?"

"No idea, Kakarott. We've done things most people wouldn't even want to hear about."

"Good point, but there should be some way to pass the boredom, right?"

"Hmm.. Maybe, but there's nothing that comes immediately to mind."

Right then, Gohan came up holding a plastic cup filled fruit punch as they called it.

"Hey dad, Vegeta, what are you guys talking about?"

"Hn.." was Vegeta's reply.

"Oh hey Gohan! We were just thinking of ways to break the boredom Y'know?"

"Did you come up with anything exciting?"

"Nope…" Goku replied unenthusiastically

"Hmmm, what about the dragonballs?"

Vegeta's head rose at this. "What about them?"

"Why not wish to go somewhere exciting?" Gohan replied enthusiastically

"You're right!" Goku jumped up replying to Gohan.

"Do you really think the Dragon would be able to grant a wish like that, Kakarott?" Vegeta replied with his usual gruff voice, making his emotions unreadable.

"Sure! I mean, it should be within his power to teleport us somewhere exciting, right?" Goku replied with his hand on his chin gazing up into the sky.

"Yeah, Dad's right, Vegeta." Gohan replied with his cup half empty by now.

"Hmm, maybe I should ask the woman for the dragon radar."

"That would be great, Vegeta! Oh, but could we search for the dragonballs tomorrow? I gotta tell everyone what we're gonna do. Especially Chi-Chi. She might flip out."

"Might would be and understatement…" Gohan mumbled.

"Whatever, just don't be late. We start searching at eight in the morning. Got that? I know you have a habit of being late."

"Don't remind me…" Gohan shuddered while thinking about the saiyan Nappa.

"Hehe, well sure thing Vegeta," Goku said smirking.

With that Goku went on to enjoy the party while Vegeta sat in the shade of a tree. Goku had told everyone what he and Vegeta were going to do. Of course, his wife had to get loud and emotional about it and it took a little while, but Goku soon calmed her down with the promise he'd check in whenever he could. Goten was also sad, but he was alright with it, he could live with not seeing his dad for a few days or weeks. After all, how could he not after his dad promised to bring back exciting stories every time he returned.

Soon a day passed and Goku and Vegeta set out for the dragonballs. Vegeta had some trouble getting his wife to let him go because she feared he wouldn't come back. With some 'convincing' as Vegeta called it, he got the Dragon Radar and was able to make it on time.

"Ready, Vegeta?"

"As I'll ever be." Replied Vegeta."

They had already obtained two dragonballs as Goku always had the four star balls because it reminded him of his Grandpa Gohan and Vegeta got one from his wife as she kept one for safety. They set out for the closet ball which happened to be on the lookout. Goku explained the situation to Dende and Piccolo and they agreed to hand over their dragonball. They then set out for the North as the closest one was there. They stumbled upon a glacier at freezing temperatures. But both being saiyans with great power, they kept themselves warm with their ki.

"Hey I remember this place!" Goku suddenly spoke up.

"What?" Vegeta replied, a little startled by the fellow saiyans' outburst.

"This is where Gohan fought Broly!"

"Broly? You mean the Legendary Super Saiyan!?"

"Yeah, Gohan, Goten and Trunks were having a pretty rough time with him. They eventually got into a beam struggle with him and were losing badly, Luckily, Goten made a wish on the dragonballs that I was there with them. Long story short we ended up wining." Replied Goku with a tooth grin.

"I must have been off planet.." Replied Vegeta.

"Off planet? You mean you were training?" said Goku.

"What else would I go off planet for you dolt?" Vegeta replied somewhat annoyed.

"I dunno, space food?" Replied Goku while scratching the back of his head.

"Space foo-? Kakarott I swear food is all you think about!" Vegeta shouted.

"Sorry.." Goku replied sheepishly.

"Ugh whatever, lets keep going." Vegeta replied.

"Sure thing!" Goku replied suddenly energetic.

Unfortunately the other dragonballs were rather far, so Goku use instant transmission to get him and Vegeta where they needed to go. They arrived at a small village in the west.

"Hey Vegeta you go on ahead, there's someone here that I know." Goku spoke up.

"Fine, Whatever." Vegeta replied.

After some catching up with the individual know as Nam, Goku teleported to Vegeta catching the saiyan Prince off guard.

"Hey Vege-!"

Acting on reflex the Saiyan Prince punched Goku in the face.

"Damn it Kararott! Some warning next time please." Vegeta said loudly.

"Sorry Vegeta." Goku replied.

"Whatever, just help me find this damn ball. It's in one of these trees."

"Sure thing!" Goku said as he dashed off.

**So I'll end this here. It's my first fan fic so let me know what you think!**

**I'll get the other part done within the next two days so bear with me!**

**Cya!**


	2. Dragonballs P2

**Hey everybody! I got a handful of viewers on the first chapter! Makes me feel awesome. Anyway, I do not own DB/DBZ/DBGT**

"Have you found the ball yet, Kakarot?" Vegeta shouted across the forest.

Suddenly Goku appeared in front of Vegeta, "No I-," "Once again getting punched in the face by Vegeta Goku yelled "Ouch! Why'd you do that?" "Because you gave me no warning that you would do that." Vegeta replied calmly. "Well I'm sorry but I-" Goku suddenly stopped talking and flew up too a bird's nest. "Hey Vegeta! The dragonball's up here!" "Well get it down you oaf!" "Sure thing!" Goku replied. Hey made a reach for the ball but his hand got pecked by the mother bird presumably and backed off. "Oh you're guarding your nest huh? Well I'll just have to do this quickly." Raising his powerlevel slightly Goku's hand shot past the bird and grabbed the ball in an instant. Goku flew down from the tree with the ball in hand "I got it!" Goku replied cheerfully. "Good, now we can leave this wretched place before I blow it to smithereens." "Errr… yeah, whatever you say Vegeta." Goku replied somewhat neverous. "Where's the next dragonball?" Came Goku's voice. "Two seems to be exactly north from here." "Let's go then. Grab on!" Goku replied with a smile. "Yeah. Yeah I'm coming." Replied Vegeta.

**Thirty Minutes Later**

"I didn't expect the dragonballs to be in a dragon's nest…" Goku whined as he rubbed his head from a rock that was thrown by the dinosaur. "We should have just blasted it." Argued Vegeta who looked relatively unharmed. "But Vegeta, that wouldn't be the right thing to do!", Goku pointed out. "Whatever, atleast we got the damn ball.", "Yeah. So where's the last one?", "Looks like it's directly north from here, not that long of a flight.", said Vegeta. "Ok, Lets fly!", Goku shouted while flying off. "Hey! Wait up you dolt!", Shouted an annoyed Vegeta following suit.

**Five Minutes Later**

"Ok It should be around here somewhere..", Goku said while landing on the rocky landscape. Hmm.. We should be right on top of it.. But I don't see it?", "That's because you're standing directly above it you idiot.", Vegeta calmly replied. "Oh! You're right! Thanks Vegeta!", Goku quickly grabbed the last ball and placed it in the bag around his shoulders. "Alright, so where do we make this wish, Kakarot?", "How about the lookout? It seems that would be the most suitable place to go." Goku said. "Alright, take us there", "Sure thing! Grab on!" Goku replied.

**At the Lookout**

Piccolo was doing what he normally does. Train. And Dende was watching over the world standing at the edge of the lookout. Suddenly Goku and Vegeta appeared in front of him.

"Hey Dende!" Came Goku's happy voice. "Wah! Goku some warning next time please!," "Sorry Dende but it's hard for me to give warning on when I'm going to appear next.." said Goku in a sad tone. "Ah, it's alright Goku," said Dende while getting up, noticing Vegeta he asked, "What brings you and Vegeta here?", "Well we wanted to summon the Shenron so we decided to come here!", Goku replied, "Oh really? Why?", "We want to ask the dragon to send us somewhere exciting!" "Alright, just place the dragonballs down and we can get started." "Sure thing." Replied Goku. Goku proceeded to set the dragonballs in the center and chanted, "Eternal Dragon Shenron! Come forth and grant our wish!" The sky grew dark and the balls started to glow. Out the balls came a large, green dragon known as Shenron.

"**I am the Eternal Dragon. Speak your wishes so that I may return to my slumber." **Came the dragon's booming voice. "Go on, Goku." Urged Dende. "Dragon! I wish for Vegeta and I to be sent somewhere where we can have excitement!" **"…."** The Dragon remained silent for a moment then spoke, **"That wish is within my power to grant."** "Alright!" said Goku, a cheerful grin on his face. **"Brace yourselves."** Said the dragon. Goku and Vegeta braced themselves for the teleportation. Then, like magic, they were gone.

**Unknown Planet**

"Whoa!" Goku said falling from the sky and using his ki to soften the landing. "I wonder where we ar-" Goku didn't get to finish his sentence as he was hit on the head by none other than Vegeta. "Ahhh! Vegeta get off me!" "My apologies." Said Vegeta sarcastically. "Not like I had a choice where to land you know" continued Vegeta. "Whatever, anyway I wonder where we are…" Goku said while looking around. "Around them was landscape similar to Earth but it was much more lush compared to earth. The sky was brighter and it could be compared to a sanctuary. "Wow." Said Goku utterly amazed. "This place is so calming, I could fall asleep here and never wake up." "This is one of the few time I agree with you Kakarot. It is rather soothing here." "Lets see now," Goku said using his Ki to sense for nearby civilization. "Hmm, it seems that half of the population is on the other side of the planet. "You're right, but there's a significant power that could be a challenge to us in our base forms." Replied Vegeta walking up to Goku's side. "Yeah, It feels evil too, nothing like Frieza, but it's still evil regardless." Goku said while stretching. "Lets dispatch of it" Said Vegeta. "Ok Vegeta grab on."

Not too far from where Goku and Vegeta were, a monster, resembling a giant frog sat upon a rather large boulder resting. Goku and Vegeta appeared in front of the monster although Goku had one had in front of his face. "Kakarot what are you doing?" questioned Vegeta. "Huh? Oh I thought I would get hit again, Sorry." Goku replied rubbing the back of his head, a thing he did since he was a child. "Whatever. Look, there's our monster." Said Vegeta pointing to the giant frog like creature. "Hey Frog! Brace yourself for our attack!" The Frog opened one eye. "Huh..?" It croaked out. "Hah!" Goku shouted punching him in the face. "Ow! Oh I don't know who you are but you're going to get it!" The frog puffed himself up and Goku and Vegeta braced themselves. "Blaghh!" The Frog spewed a nasty smelling liquid from it's mouth surprising Goku and Vegeta. "Ugh! What is this!" Screamed Vegeta. Ever since the incident inside of Buu Vegeta hated slimy thingsl. "That's my special attack! It'll keep you still while I trample you! It always works!" 'Always works?' Questioned Goku in his mind. Meanwhile Vegeta raised his hand in front of him. "Eat this, you disgusting frog! Big Bang Attack!" Vegeta shouted while releasing his attack. "AGGGHHHh…." The monster screamed as he was disintegrated from Vegeta's blast. "Why'd you have to do that, Vegeta? Now the fight's over." Goku said while doing a child like pout. "I refuse to be smothered in some disgusting goop from a disgusting frog!" Vegeta replied angrily. "Yeah, yeah." Goku said freeing himself from the liquid using ki blasts. "There's a handful of ki's towards that direction." Goku said pointing directly forward. "We should probably head towards there so we can get cleaned up. I don't think using instant transmission would be a good idea, we'd probably draw attention to ourselves." Goku said while getting some goop out his hair, "Yeah, fine. Let's just hurry." Vegeta said taking off at full speed. "Hey! Wait up!" Goku said following suit.

**I'll end it here, look out for another chapter in the next few days. Also thanks too 2-Dimensions for the review (sorry If I spelt your name wrong.) As always, I'll see you all next time!**

**Well this took long to get out because of internet issues..**


End file.
